Imprint This
by miche ax
Summary: What would happen if one of the pack imprinted on someone who became a vampire. Crossed over with characters from an RP site based off Twilgiht.
1. Part 1

"Bye Jess," I called as I left her house.

Sighing, I got into my car. It was going to be a dark drive to my dad's house. And I still needed to eat. I pulled over at a gas station near the edge of town. Pop and pretzels made an okay dinner sometimes. I stepped out of the gas station with my goods. Before I could get to my car, a man approached me. I paused, thinking I may know him. As he got closer, he spoke.

"Hey there," he said. I didn't recognise the voice.

"Hi," I said. My voice sounded small.

He was in perfect view now. I didn't know the man. Fear began to curl in my stomach.

"How're you doing?" he asked.

"I'm alright," I replied, trying to keep the hysteria out of my voice. It didn't work.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing out so late?"

"J-Just getting gas."

He smiled at me. His teeth gleamed in the vague light. He looked like a menace. I couldn't do anything but stare. My feet were frozen in place. He threw me against the wall. I tried not to squeal in pain. His lips were on mine very quickly. My brain started working again. This man would force his way with me and leave me to die. I had to get away, and get away fast.

My brain went into overdrive. I kicked him where it hurts and punched him in the face. Then I flew to my car, and before I even had my seatbelt on I was going. The car flew down the 101. I took a few steadying breaths and put my seatbelt on. Still flying down the highway, the tears began. They were like a torrent, blurring my vision. I pulled over on the side of the road.

I sat there, shaking with tears. Shock started hitting me and I started hyperventilating. Dropping the seat back, I curled into the fetal position and grabbed the pretzels. I needed food in me; I'd worry about drinking later. I was feeling exhausted. Sleep would consume me soon. I could feel it. Just as I was drifting away, there was a rustling in the bushes outside. Fear consumed me again. Did he come after me? I froze where I was, staring out the window. A wolf glanced at the car and took off. I breathed a sigh of relief. I was safe for now.

There was no way I could sleep. I was too keyed up now. But I couldn't drive either. My dad would be freaked. I sighed and grabbed my , then went to sit on the hood of my car. The rustling started again. I turned to face the woods, too frozen to do anything else.

It was the wolf again. I could see it better now. It was thin and grey, with dark spots on its back. I stared at it a moment. It seemed to stare at me. As I looked at it, my thoughts changed. [i] He [/i] was my wolf. But then he scurried into the woods.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "Where are you going?" I didn't want him to leave.

I could see him moving in the shadow. I got off my car and went to the edge of the woods. I could barely see anything in the dark of the night. Then a boy came toward me. I looked at him, feeling the same possessiveness as I had for the wolf. He opened his arms, as if showing he wasn't dangerous.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said, shaking his head. "Not unless you want me to."

"No!" I burst. "Uh, no. Please don't go anywhere. I really don't want to be alone."

He looked at me a moment. He seemed to assess the sound of my voice, matching it to my face. He looked worried. "Are you okay?" he asked. "What happened to you?" His eyebrows mashed together as his look of concern deepened.

I looked at him a moment, unsure of how to explain what had happened to him. I started to shake and wobble as tears welled in my eyes. Letting out a soft sob, I fell forward into him. He wrapped his arms around me, and patted my back in an effort to comfort me. I told him what happened through my sobs. I was going into shock again.

When I finished my story, he was gazing down at me. "I'm sorry for what happened to you," he said. "But you're safe now. Everything will be okay."

I gazed up at him, believing what he said. I nodded. "I must seem like a psychopath," I muttered.

He wiped away one of my tears. "No," he insisted, shaking his head. "Not a psychopath. Just very brave." I smiled and he smiled back. "I'm Embry. Who are you?"

"I'm Aleigh," I replied. "It's nice to meet you."

His arms tightened slightly. I realised he was quite warm. He seemed to be deliberating something. He sighed and refocused his gaze on my hair. He twirled a strand between his fingers. "So why are you out so late?" he asked.

"I just lost track of time at a friend's house," I replied, shrugging. "So I stopped at a gas station for some dinner. I'm staying at my dad's in Port Angeles tonight."

"Your dad's probably worried about you. Why don't you get going? Maybe I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled.

I smiled back. "Maybe," I agreed. Then I winked. "I like the library."

He brought me around my car. I paused before opening the door. "Bye then," I said, turning to face him. He leaned down and kissed me lightly before disappearing. Dazed, I got into my car and began driving. But I never made it to my dad's that night.


	2. Part 2

I drove away with a feeling of elation. Embry had kissed me. Me; little, old, normal Aleigh. I smiled as I flew down the 101. It connected with the highway I needed to get to my dad's. I'd have to lie to him though. He'd hate the truth too much. But I hate lying to him. Seeing the trust on his face was just too much.

I had just decided to tell him I was at a party at my friend's house. Then I saw a deer in the middle of the lane. Unthinkingly, I swerved to the right and hit the brakes. My car slammed into a tree and flipped to the side. My head snapped forward and back and around with too much force. The glass had shattered and pierced my skin in too many places. The dashboard crushed the lower half of my body. But my CD continued to play.

I registered a howl not far away. I tried to move, to see something. Anything but the broken remains of my car. My forehead was covered in sweat and blood. I was burning up. Ever so carefully, I dropped the seat back. My breathing was dry and raspy. That's when I realised it hurt. There were cuts all over my body from the broken glass, and my legs could never be free. Tears streamed down my face and brought blood into my eyes. I just wanted to be free. Blackness swarmed around me. I welcomed it with open arms.

Then I could feel cold fingers on me. They touched my neck, my wrists; feeling for a pulse. I moaned a little so they knew I was alive. I could hear hushed voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying. The dashboard wasn't crushing me anymore. I was lifted from the car. And then there was this strange flying sensation, and I was inside on a bed. My eyes fluttered.

"You're going to be just fine," a familiar voice told me. Why was it so familiar?

I couldn't feel my legs at all anymore. I could feel the blood rushing out of me. It was a strange sensation. I reached for the pain in the crease of my arm and winced. A shard of glass had lodged itself in my arm. It had cut the artery and the vein and was gushing blood. I could feel someone cleaning my cuts and winced. It hurt; badly. I opened my eyes to see who was wasting their time on me.

"She's lost too much blood," the same voice as before said. I could match the voice to a face, the face to a name. Carlisle Cullen was trying to fix me. But it was a wasted effort.

"Surely you wouldn't Carlisle," a disgusted voice said. I couldn't see him.

"It's the only way to save her Edward," Carlisle said.

"Then let her die," Edward hissed. After that he didn't speak again. I think he left the room.

Carlisle continued to work over me. I could feel tugging sensations all over as he removed shards of glass (and possibly metal) from my body. My elbow throbbed badly. I squirmed slightly from all the pain and the Doctor's eyes shot to my face. He grinned sheepishly and apologetically.

"I'm sorry," he said. "For Edward and the pain. The pain you are currently going through, and the pain you will be going through."

I tried to smile back. He returned to working. After a few minutes, he moved to my elbow. I felt a tugging sensation as he pulled the hunk of glass out. I could feel my arm go completely cold as blood rushed from it. My warmth and my life were leaving me. I shuddered.

"Morphine," Carlisle muttered. He injected a needle in my right arm. At least then it wouldn't be wasted right away.

"Embry?" the doctor mumbled, surprised. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

I could feel the morphine taking, forcing my eyes closed. I couldn't look at my Embry.

"Is there something I can do?" Embry asked in a pained voice. "Anything, please! I just don't want her to die."

"Can you keep her heart beating?" Carlisle asked. "And keep it warm. It will keep the blood flowing fast."

A warm hand went over where a strong thumping came from. I guessed it was my heart. I put my good hand on it. The warmth felt good. Then there was a cool breath by my ear.

"I really am truly sort about this," Carlisle whispered.

I felt a sharp pain on my neck. It was like he cut me. Then it started burning unbearably. Like he had set me on fire. I felt him cut me at various points. Points where veins were. Was he poisoning me somehow? The burning consumed me. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't find the tears. I wanted to thrash and scream, but I couldn't move.

I could feel it when the morphine wore off. My fingers twitched. It was uncomfortable to move.

"Embry?" I asked. Strangely, his voice was the only one I wanted to hear.

"Oh Aleigh," he breathed. He was nearby, I could hear it.

"It hurts," I complained.

"I know," he assured me. "But it will be worth it."

"I believe you."

"Thank-you." He rested his hand on my face.

A few minutes later there was another voice farther away. Near the door maybe? This voice as deeper, huskier. "Go get some food and some rest Embry. She'll be fine for now. You can see that."

"But Jake, I can't-" Embry started.

"Go. That's an order."

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Embry whispered before leaving.

The silence that Filled the room when he left was lonely. I couldn't shake the feeling of being all alone. I thought of Embry's promise then. I held onto it with my life.

Time passed in odd chunks. It passed in hope and belief. Hope when Embry was gone. Hope that I'd live through this unbearable pain to see him again. But I would never scream. I couldn't hurt anyone with that. Belief when Embry was with me. Belief that I could and would live though this. Then I could be with him.

The pain slowly started to fade from my fingertips and toes. But it made the fire in my heart beat hotter. It forced my heart to beat faster, more frantically, and uncomfortably. There was an ache in my throat, like I was parched. It made sense; I hadn't eaten or drank since the accident.

I could hear people talking, but I couldn't concentrate on them. My heart was burning like the sun. I tried not to scream. Then it was like my heart took off. The burning left all else and filled that place. I couldn't hold it back anymore. The cream I released was absolutely blood curdling. Then my heart shuddered to a stop.


	3. Part 3

I took a breath to steady myself. Strange, it didn't feel relieving. As I thought this, I realized there was too much room in my brain. And I realized the hand toughing my face was too hot. I cringed away from it.

"Sorry," Enbry muttered. He removed his hand.

My eyes flew open. "Embry!" a bell-like tenor rang. I wondered whose voice it was. And then I realized it was mine.

Everything was crystal clear to me. Like I was seeing it through new eyes. I sat up so I could look at Embry's face. The movement was too fast. It happened as soon as I thought it. There was a chuckle from nearby. My head whipped around to see who it was. And then I noticed 's whole family was there; including Bella Swan.

"What?" I demanded, searching for the source of the chuckle. They were even more beautiful now. If that was even possible.

It was Edward who spoke. "You," he said. "Your thoughts are everywhere at once; completely scattered."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Embry. "You stayed," I breathed.

"It was kind of hard not to," he said.

"I'm glad." I held his eyes with mine and touched his face. He cringed slightly, but put one of his burning hands on mine to keep it there.

One of the Cullens stepped forward. I didn't recognize her though. She looked straight at me. Her eyes weren't the same strange golden colour as the rest of the Cullens', but rather a deep chocolate brown.

"Do you know what you are?" she asked in a trilling soprano.

I looked at her a moment. "Um, myself?" I answered.

She giggled and shook her head. "No...well okay, I'll give you that one. But you're a vampire."

I tensed. "I'm a what?"

She smiled a little. "A vampire," she repeated. "A creature who sucks blood to, not live exactly, but exist."

I could feel my jaw drop. What was she saying? I pulled my hand back as I flinched. No, I couldn't be a vampire. It just wasn't possible. They didn't exist. I shook my head in denial.

"No," I whispered. "I can't be. I-I have a life. A mom, a dad, and friends. I can't be a monster." I could hear my voice getting higher with hysteria.

The girl started backing away as if I was going to hurt her. She was looking at me warily. I'm not dangerous, am I? I looked back to Embry hoping for some kind of explanation. He took both of my hands in his burning ones. I cringed, buy didn't move them. It felt oddly nice. He looked me straight in the eye.

"You're not a monster," he said.

"Then what's your word for what I am?" I asked him.

He sighed. "Why don't I tell you everything after you hunt? Your throat must be killing you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not thirsty?"

"Well yeah, but I haven't eaten or anything since the accident. It makes sense that I'm thirsty."

He shook his head in disbelief.

"What?" I asked.

The answer didn't come from him; it came from Jasper Hale, one of the Doctor's sons.

"You shouldn't be able to think this clearly," he said. "It should take almost a year to learn that kind of restraint."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"We don't know."

I just stared at him. If I was a vampire, were that vampires too? And if so, why don't they know if the restraint is good? If they are vampires, they should be experts.

"Come on, let's get you fed," Embry said, tugging my hands.

"Wait," another of the Cullens-Alice-chimed. "Mirror." Everyone else rolled their eyes.

Alice dashed from the room. When she returned, she had a full length mirror. She faced it toward me. I stood and peered into it. I gasped. The girl in the mirror didn't look like me. She was beautiful and perfect. Her shoulder length red hair was in perfect ringlets. She was taller and thinner. Someone had dressed her in baby blue silk. Then I got to her eyes, expecting them to be my crystal clear clue. But they were bright crimson red. My hand flew to my throat.

"Eyes," I breathed in panic.

"It's okay," Embry breathed in my ear. "They'll be like the Cullens' in a couple months."

I could only nod. He grabbed me hand and tugged. He led me out of the room and down the stairs. He stopped at the back door.

"Wait here," he said. "I'm just going to make sure it's safe."

I nodded and he ran off into the forest. Soon after he disappeared, my wolf came into view. What was my wolf doing here? He walked right up to me and nuzzled my hand. I patted its head. It was burning hot. Where was Embry? Then I realized that the wolf's skin was as hot as Embry's.

"Embry?" I asked in disbelief.

The wolf nodded.

"Okay, you do have a lot to explain."

Embry chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "Is it safe?"

Embry nodded.

"Then let's go," I sighed. I wasn't looking forward to this at all.


End file.
